


Why here?

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Joel, why the fuck did you have to sign us up for a Festival in fucking December?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why here?

“Joel, why the fuck did you have to sign us up for a Festival in fucking December?”

“Because Ray, this was the earliest event that was happening that two people could still go to!”

“But Joel, it’s going to be freezing.”

“And?”

“I hate cold. I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“How do you know that I don’t?”

“Because you wouldn’t be dating me if you did!”

“Sigh.”

“Ray, you know you can just sigh. You don’t have to say the word sigh.”

“Siiiiigh.”

“You’re such a child.”

“Siiiiiiiiiigh.”

The plane landed, and the passengers stood up, grabbing their luggage from the overhead bins. Joel and Ray walked through the airport, waited ten minutes to get their checked luggage off of the belt, and walked through the doors into a wall of cold air looking for a taxi. The two settled into the cab (“Good thing we landed at 5 in the morning, we never would have gotten a cab otherwise.”) and they sped off towards their hotel.

The first day of the Festival went great, only a few cold trips to get food making it upsetting. The second day they had off, and Joel suggested they look around the city.

“Joel, its like 20 degrees out there.”

“And? I want to go see central park!”

“Everyone knows that you need to see central park in the summer, not the winter.”

“Everyone says that it’s nice in the winter too…”

“Fine. Fine Joel, you can go see central park.”

“What do you mean I can? You’re coming too!”

“No fucking way Joel.”

“Buuutt Raaaaaaaay.”

Joel gave Ray his puppy dog eyes, which weren’t very cute; it was almost creepy, with his eyes large and an almost shocked look on his face. But it tended to work on Ray, mostly cause he knew that it meant that his boyfriend really wanted something.

Needless to say, Ray and Joel were walking down the path in central park 20 minutes later. Ray kept his gloved hands in his pockets, his head tilted down and his chin and mouth buried in his AH scarf. Joel had his head up, looking around wildly at the beautiful snow covered scenery.

Ray didn’t notice when Joel stopped humming “Walking in a winter wonderland” next to him. He didn’t notice when Joel dropped behind him, walking slower. He did notice, however, when a ball of snow exploded across the back of his head, falling into his eyes and down the back of his coat, sticking in the creases of his scarf and melting on his cheeks. He jumped, squeaking almost as badly as Gavin in an octave he didn’t even know he could hit, whipping around to see Joel doubled over and almost sobbing with laughter.

“You asshole!” he practically shouted at his boyfriend, who still couldn’t stand up straight. Ray bent over picking up two handfuls of snow and making a snowball. Just as Joel was standing up straight, he got and explosion of snow directly in the face.

He spluttered, desperately scraping the flakes off his face as Ray laughed at him.

“Now I know why you did that, it was hilarious!”

Ray caught sight of Joel bending over again, turning and hopping the fence, ducking behind a tree and gathering up snowballs at a speed that can only be learned by many winters in New York with jackass friends.

Snow flew past his head as a snowball exploded against the tree he was leaning against, and he waited until he heard the thump that indicated Joel hopping the fence behind him.

“C’mon out Ray!” he called in his singsong voice, sounding almost scary. Ray knew that his boyfriend had his arm wound back, a snowball in his hand, ready to fly. He heard boots crunching through the snow, closer, closer, and…

“Ha!” Ray shouted, jumping up, turning around and throwing one, two, three snowballs straight into Joel’s face, neck, and chest. Joel dropped his snowball in surprise when Ray tackled him to the ground, holding his older boyfriend pinned down in the snow bank.

“Ray let me up! I can feel snow getting up my shirt!”

“Stop struggling then.”

“If you weren’t sitting on me and I wasn’t numb, I would pick you up and throw you in a snow bank head first right now.”

“Well, good thing I’m sitting on you and you’re numb then!”

Joel stopped struggling, staring up at the man sitting on top of him. Ray’s face was flushed red, his glasses slightly crooked and snowflakes shining in his eyelashes. Ray looked at Joel, his pale face flushed as well, with water in his hair and his nose red. Ray leaned down, placing a peck on his nose before standing and helping Joel up. The two climbed over the fence again, starting back down the path, walking in companionable silence.

That was, until Joel reached over, grabbing Ray’s shoulder and pushing him into the snow bank, his head almost disappearing and his ass hanging in the air.

He pulled himself out of the snow, shaking his head and looking through his water covered glasses to where Joel was laughing at him.

“Joel!”

“What? You have a nice ass, thought I’d show it off!”

With that Joel took off running, knowing without having to look that Ray what running after him.


End file.
